Connor and Caitlin
This is Number 39. This is Number 40. Connor and Caitlin are 2 Streamlined Tender Engines from The Other Railway. 'Appearances:' *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Vicarstown Takedown. *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: The Duke of Hazard (Connor only; Caitlin cameo), Who Stole The Coal? (Caitlin only; Connor cameo), Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (Connor only), Sideplates and Skirmishes (Caitlin only; cameo) and How Gator Stole Christmas (Caitlin only; cameo) *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Millie's Castle Hassle, Cabless Companions (Caitlin speaks; Connor cameo), Merlin the Magical Engine (Caitlin only; cameo), Dirty ‘Arry (Connor only; cameo), *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Flash Gordon (Connor only), Jock Beats the Clock (Connor only; cameo), Polar Express Coming Through! (Caitlin only; does not speak), The Island of Misfits Engines (Caitlin only; does not speak), A Christmas Caroline (Caitlin only) Specials: *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']].' 'Gallery: 'Connor' Connor.png Connor1.png ConnorOliver'sEleven.png|Connor in Oliver's Eleven. Connor in Oliver's Eleven.png|Connor at Ulfstead Signal Station. Connor2.png Connor3.png Connor4.png|Connor in the thirteenth season. Connor'sBasis.jpeg|Connor's Basis. 'Caitlin' Caitlin.png Caitlin's tender.png|Caitlin's tender. Caitlin in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Caitlin in Oliver's Eleven. CaitlinOliver'sEleven.png|Caitlin at Ulfstead Signal Station. Caitlin1.png Caitlin2.png|Caitlin and Oliver. Caitlin'sBasis.jpeg|Caitlin's Basis. 'Both' Connor and Caitlin 1.png Connor and Caitlin 2.png Connor and Caitlin 3.png Keekre's Season12 Layout.jpg|Connor and Caitlin with Thomas. TWR Collection.jpg|Connor and Caitlin in TWR's collection. Category:Characters Category:Other Railway Category:Streamlined Engines Category:Visiting engines Category:Tender engines Category:Mainland Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Female Engines Category:Male Engines Category:2013 Category:4-6-4 Category:4-6-2 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Vehicles Category:Steam engines Category:Engines Category:20 Wheels Category:22 Wheels Category:Television Only Category:Wood Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:2018 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in 2019 Category:Twins Category:Visitors Category:No 39 Category:No 40 Category:Red Category:Blue Category:British Railways Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Cancelled Items Category:Introduced in Specials Category:No 39 and 40 Category:Front Magnets Category:Wooden Railway Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Standard Gauge Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Fisher Price Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Girl Category:Red Tender Engines Category:Blue Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Female Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Red 2013 Category:Blue 2013 Category:Red Items Category:Blue Items Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Female Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Blue Steam Engines Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Female Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Red Standard Gauge Category:Blue Standard Gauge Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Female Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:BR Category:Number 39 Category:Number 40 Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Red On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Blue On Rail Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Introduced in Season 17 Category:Television Series Exclusive